


An Angel at the Door

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Claire is in kindergarten, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is a widower with a young daughter. She sees how lonely he is and prays for help. Angel Castiel answers her prayers, but things get messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt in Destiel Forever.

Dean Winchester’s life was pretty ordinary. Ever since his wife had died, and he’d been left alone with their infant daughter Claire, he’d just been, well, ordinary. He went to work, he came home and helped Claire with her homework (easy since she was only in kindergarten), fixed them dinner, bathed his daughter, read her a story and put her to bed. Then he spent the evening watching TV until he was finally tired enough to sleep.

 

He had friends, sure, but he didn’t hang out with them much. He had his daughter to think of, and frankly, he was sort of depressed. He didn’t like to think about it, but he was. He was lonely and depressed. 

 

But he hated to leave Claire with a babysitter. He hated going out and trying to meet new people. It seemed like it was too much trouble, and he wasn’t very good at it anyway. He was fairly resigned to just being alone, raising his daughter alone and dying alone.

 

Claire knew her father was lonely. She knew he missed their mom. She never knew her mom but her dad told her all about her and she sounded awesome. But she wanted her dad to be happy, to have someone to come home to besides just her. She was pretty sure he didn’t realize how often he sighed.

 

And so she started to pray every night after her dad tucked her in. She would get on her knees on the bed and put her hands together. 

 

“Please, God, send my dad someone to help him be happy. He is a good guy and he’s so sad. He’s a good man and a wonderful dad and he really deserves to be happy. He needs someone. Amen.”

 

Every night she prayed the same prayer. She had faith.

 

A week later, it was Saturday morning. Claire was watching cartoons while Dean washed the dishes from dinner last night and breakfast. There was a knock on the door.

 

Dean walked to answer it, wiping his hands dry on a towel. Claire went to see who it was too. When Dean opened the door, there stood a man. He had messy dark hair and was wearing a blue suit, white shirt and a tie that seemed to be flipped over backwards. He was also wearing a trench coat. Dean was taken by the man’s eyes, which were a startling shade of blue.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The man smiled and said, “Yes, I’m here to answer your ad for a domestic.” He winked at Claire and she could swear she saw the shimmer of wings. 

 

Dean just stammered, “But I… I didn’t place an ad for a domestic. You’ve got to be, uh, mistaken.”

 

Claire just grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him inside. “Daddy, I did! I put up an ad. We need help around here!”

 

Dean looked confused. “Claire? How did you put up an ad and where? And what makes you think we need help anyway?”

 

Claire was beaming at the man. “Oh daddy, you work too hard. I just was thinking we could use an extra set of hands around here. And I,” here she turned and looked at the man, “ I really like him!”

 

Dean just shook his head. “I doubt very seriously I can afford this.”

 

The man smiled and said, “I am surprisingly inexpensive. All I really require is room and board.”

 

Dean felt like he was being overwhelmed here, but he decided to invite the guy to sit in the living room. It couldn’t hurt anything, now could it?

 

Dean held out his hand for a shake. “My name is Dean…”

 

“Winchester, yes I know. My name is Castiel. Uh, Castiel Novak.” He shook Dean’s hand.

 

“Well, come in and we’ll talk about this.” Dean showed Castiel the way into the living room. Castiel sat on the couch and Claire sat next to him, still beaming.

 

They sat and Dean struggled with what to ask. Castiel seemed to sense what was going on.

 

“I can take over many household duties, including the cooking. I am a very good cook. I would help Claire here do her homework and be with her after school. I understand she is now in daycare while you work.”

 

Dean wondered how Castiel knew all this, but strangely he didn’t feel inclined to ask. He could see how Claire was beaming at him and he felt oddly comfortable with the guy too. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

 

“Oh can he stay, dad? Please?” Claire obviously loved the guy. Dean thought about it for a minute, and heard himself say, “Yeah, we can try it out.”

 

Claire jumped up and ran to hug him. “Thank you, daddy. I just know it will work out great!” Then she went and grabbed Castiel by the hand, leading him to the spare bedroom. 

 

Dean just sat there, feeling like he hoped he hadn’t just made a huge mistake. It suddenly occurred to him that Castiel hadn’t had any suitcases with him. He went back to the spare room, and stopped in the hall listening to Claire giggle. He smiled. It was fine with him if he heard that all the time.

 

He looked in the door, and Claire was sitting on the bed next to Castiel’s trench coat, and Castiel was out of view, but he was obviously was doing something that had her laughing belly laughs. He knocked on the door jam and went in. Castiel looked slightly embarrassed.

 

“Uh, do you have suitcases? Where’s your stuff?”

 

Castiel smiled and it seemed to light up the room. “I am having them sent here tomorrow. I can do without until they arrive.”

 

Dean nodded. He looked at Claire. “It’s lunchtime, cupcake.”

 

Castiel spoke up right away. “Let me go and see what I can rustle up, then.”

 

Dean was going to say no, it was okay, but Castiel was already heading out the door and he apparently already knew the way to the kitchen.

 

Claire walked up close to Dean and said, “Oh daddy, don’t you just  _ love _ him! Isn’t he just super?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Yeah, cupcake, he seems really cool.”

 

Dean was pretty damned impressed with lunch. Castiel had made fried mac and cheese, there was a side of green beans with cherry tomatoes in some sort of tangy sauce and some kind of blue corn chips he didn’t remember buying. There was a glass of milk for each of them.

 

“Holy crap, Cas, this is delicious!” Dean glanced at Claire who was busy eating everything on her plate. That was new.

 

Castiel just smiled. “Cas?”

 

Dean blushed. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking…”

 

Cas said, “I kind of like it.” 

 

Cas cleaned the kitchen, did a couple of loads of wash and started something that smelled wonderful in the crock pot. Dean felt vaguely guilty, but just sat and watched a basketball game with his feet up. He imagined he could get very used to this very quickly.

 


End file.
